I Wanna Give You A Kiss
by shrimpgorlll
Summary: Thomas Jefferson, the Secretary of State. Angelica Schuyler, an affluent socialite. Both known for their fiery personalities and intelligence. What would happen if they were to cross paths at the perfect time and place? Would romance blossom or would they extinguish each other's flames?


Thomas Jefferson sat up at his desk, picking up the pamphlet James Madison had just placed in front of him. He couldn't help but smirk.

"He seriously published this?"

"Yeah. He's never gonna be president now,"

Madison perched himself on the corner of the desk as Jefferson flicked through the paper. He had heard the Maria Reynolds story twice now, and was still shocked at the atrocities Hamilton had committed while in her bed. He knew how Alexander was famed for his downright honesty and how desperate he was to prove himself to the public, but to be this honest? His downfall was imminent.

"And we didn't even have to do anything," Jefferson laughed, fist bumping Madison. "He did it all to himself,"

"Well, why don't we head down to the bar to celebrate?" Madison said.

"Drinks on me," Jefferson laughed again, grabbing his wallet and walking out of his office, Madison following.

* * *

Angelica Schuyler sighed as she sat in a booth at the back of the bar, a glass of wine clasped firmly in her right hand, examining the ring on her left. She felt disgusted looking at it. She hated life in London. She hated her new husband who treated her like shit. And most of all, she hated that the only reason she was here in the first place was for her sister, who was sitting opposite her, on her 4th brandy glass. Eliza had just got her heart broken, and what sister was she if she didn't come to her aid, Angelica thought. It was sad that she could only come home if something horrible had happened; she could never come on her own accord anymore, said her husband, not after last time in Albany, when Alexander had met Maria. He didn't want her to be here, sleeping with other men (which she told herself she would never do; she hated that man but she was faithful to the core) and having a nice time- she needed to be at home, cooking and cleaning and raising her children. She had had to leave all her protests and education behind as she became a housewife. She resented everything about London, and if she could never see it ever again, she would.

"So, how's Philip?" Angelica asked.

"He's off at King's College ," Eliza muttered.

"Oh really? He's just like... umm..."

Eliza looked at Angelica, tears brimming her eyes.

"Alexander? Yeah. But at least Philip would have the sense not to have sex with some whore he found on the street,"

"Eliza..." Angelica took Eliza's hand in hers. "You must remember that, because he published the pamphlet, he must be ashamed of what he did. He must hate himself and that woman for it-"

"And I hate him. And he should be ashamed." Eliza said at once. "He had everything he could ever want and yet he still wanted more?"

"He could never be satisfied..." Angelica murmured.

"And also, why are you defending him? I know that you and him were fairly close, but after what he's done to me?"

"Eliza, nothing is more important to me than your happiness. And, if I'm honest, I did love Alexander but it doesn't matter. I have a new life and wish to have nothing to do with him again. But that's not the point. What matters is that I know he would never do something like this. It's out of character-"

"Funny, because he still did it." Eliza shouted, getting out of her chair. "And if you honestly think that you can change my mind in any way about him, then you should leave. Go back to London! You're not any help here," She yelled, before running out of the bar, slamming the door behind her.

Now all eyes were on Angelica. She downed her glass of wine before running out the door to catch Eliza.

* * *

Thomas and James were walking through the street when they watched Elizabeth Hamilton-Schuyler run past them in tears. They turned and watch her disappear into an alley.

"Poor woman," Madison said at last. "Hamilton doesn't deserve one bit of her,"

"I guess, but to be honest, she's not my Schuyler of choice," Jefferson murmered.

"There's more than one?"

"There's three, as a matter of fact. Eliza, Peggy and Angelica."

"They must be worth thousands,"

"About right," Jefferson chuckled. "Peggy and Eliza are married, but Angelica is single as far as I know,"

"Oh, now I remember who Angelica is," Madison said. "She was outside our office in Virginia, protesting about the Bill Of Rights and how women should be in it, right?"

"Right. She has a sharp mind and a fiery heart," Jefferson said, and whispered in Madison's ear, "Not to mention a smoking hot body,"

Madison sighed. "Pervert,"

"Speak of the devil!"

Jefferson watched as Angelica Schuyler dashed out of the bar, presumably after her sister. She ran a few steps, before stopping when she saw him and Madison.

"Miss Schuyler, greetings,"Thomas Jefferson smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you today?" Angelica looked at the two men in front of her and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, Mr Jefferson and Mr Madison but I have no time for pleasantries now. Have you seen my sister? I really need to find her, before she does something stupid,"

"Well, I thought I-" Madison started, before Jefferson kicked him sharply in the shin.

"No, we haven't." Jefferson said, faking concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure you would know what's wrong, sir."

"Lemme guess... the pamphlet?"

"Of course, it's the fucking pamphlet," Angelica sighed, exasperated. Then she realised by the stone cold faces of the two men that she had stepped the line.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, sirs. I did not mean to offend you in any way. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, sirs?"

Madison grunted, but Jefferson grinned.

"You could buy us a drink,"


End file.
